Broken Memories
by Hotchick6701
Summary: As Sam goes threw bad memories, one year later she gets on a plane, and she meets two guys one that needs her to give out information or she dies, and another that she falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading a couple of Totally spies fan fiction there sweet! Well that made me want to write a story, excited! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nope I don't own **

**Sam's POV**

Today was the day, hoping my three month boyfriend will finally admit his feelings. He invited me for dinner, and I'm really nervous. I love him I really do, and I'm hoping he will admit his feelings. I start getting ready deciding on the black strapless, or the Brown laced with the strap that wraps around your neck. After three minutes I pick the Black strapless, and I decide to pull my hair up. I let my bangs go lose this time, and I put on my heels. I look at the time, and I still had a half hour. So I just put on a light brown eye shadow, and black eyeliner. I hear the doorbell ring, and I go over to the door. I open the door, and I see him my amazing boyfriend Tristan. I gave me a rose, and we went to the car. We talked about our day, and after ten minutes we got to the place. It was fancy, and we walked in. We went up to the Waiter. We got to the table, and we ordered our drinks. There was a silence, not the comfortable the awkward silence.

"So what do you think on getting?" I ask, ending the awkward silence.

"I think the lobster, hey listen Sam I have something to tell you." My heart was beating, was he really going to say it. Say what I want him to say?

"ok." I smile wider.

"I think we should break up." my heart dropped, I started to wonder.

"What why?"

"I met someone else, I've loved her for two months." Tears started to form in my eyes. How could he cheat on me for two months? I get out of my chair, and I leave him there. That's what he deserves, I could have done worse. But causing a scene will make the situation worse, just walking off would make stuff better. I walk outside, in the poring rain. I start running crying, I run into an ally. I feel a gun to my head, and the tears running down more.

"Don't move." He threatened, and at the moment I didn't care what happened. It all happened so fast, and harsh. Last thing I knew I passed out. I woke up in the hospital.

"What? What happened to me?" As the doctor was fixing my iv.

"Dear someone found you passed out, and bleeding." I was shocked, why was I bleeding? Did he shoot me?

"What do you mean?"

"Someone rapped you my dear." I started crying, this is probably the worse day of my life. Why would someone do something like that to a woman? How can someone be that evil? My life's falling apart.

One Year Later

I still remember that day, worse day of my life. I moved to L.A to get away from those memories. Never getting over the hurt, the pain I felt that day. Today was another day to go to school. I get in the car, and when I get there I get to class. I bumped into someone, and I picked up her books.

"I'm so sorry!" I panicked, and she grabs her books.

"Your Sam right?" She asks me.

"Yea how do you know my name?"

"You were the girl who helped me on my biology paper in high school."

"What's your name?"

"Clover, and this is my friend Alex." And she waved at me.

"Nice to see you, hey I have to get to class."

"Wait why are you so I don't know shaky?" Alex asked me.

"If you knew you would judge me." I said.

"Look I just want to be your friend, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Clover said.

"Really?"

"Yes really." They both smiled, and for once I smiled back.

**Short chapter I know, and it was out of character I know. Yea not my very best, but I hope you sort of like**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 review good enough for me hahaha! OMG and I would like to thank Cresenta's Lark, its like an honor to have her review my story! Thanks so much! I made a few mistakes the first chapter I proof read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sam's POV**

"You really have to go to the funereal?" Clover asked me hugging me saying goodbye. Alex on the other hand she already gave me a hug. I grabbed my suitcase, and headed to the air port. It's been three weeks since Alex and Clover became my close friends. They never knew about my rape, but that's something that really never needs to be told. I get in the taxi, and it was a hour drive to the airport. I started reading, I started a self help book. A book for people who need advice. I make it to the airport, and I go and sit down. I look at the flight schedule, and my flight was HELD! I sigh in disappointment, and I start walking to the security check. I look at a couple, and I sigh. I was so lost in looking at the couple, I ran into someone. His drink spilled all over me, and I gasped.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said, and started to panic. I look at the man, and he was very handsome. Tall, tall cheekbones, beautiful sea green eyes, amazing brown hair, he was very beautiful.

"Its fine really." He said, and I felt like I was about to melt at his voice. So dark so manly, really a voice that any girl would swoon over.

"I'm such an idiot, is there anything I can do to make up for losing your coffee?" I ask pleading for him to forgive me fully, I just wont feel right until I make sometime up to him.

"Its fine really." He kept saying. Why is he so nice? Really a good quality in a man.

"But.."

"If anything I should be paying for your dry cleaning bill." He interrupted me, and my eye's widen. I ran into HIM, why would he want to pay a bill that he doesn't have to pay since it was MY fault for not paying attention.

"No no that's not necessary." I pleaded him.

"Ok lets make this fair, you buy me a new coffee, and I pay for your dry cleaning."

"That I guess seems fair."

"Ok you should probably get changed so I'll just wait here." I nodded, and I walk to the restroom. I got out of these clothes, and put on some new ones I got out of my suitcase. I get dressed, and start heading back. He gave me a smile, and I smile back. We go to star bucks, and I buy him his coffee. We sit down, and I take a sip of my coffee.

"So what flight are you on?" I start a conversation, he turns his head to look at me.

"I'm on the St. Gorge flight." My eye's widen, That's the same flight I'm going on.

"Same here."

"Yea?" I nodded.

"If I may ask why are you heading to St. Gorge _alone_?" He asked me, and I sighed.

"A death in the family." He looked at me with sympathy.

"Aww." He said, and I just smiled.

"Its fine, life moves on." He nodded, and I took another sip of my coffee.

"So why are you going to St. Gorge?" I saw him tense up, and then go back to normal. What's his problem?

"I'm just getting away."

"Oh by the way I'm Sam." I say, and he smiles. I put my hand out, and he shakes it.

"Tim." I smile, _Tim_ what I nice name. I see no ring on his finger, well he's not married. But he may be dating someone, so I just need to keep my hands to myself.

"So what do you do?" He asks me, wow he seems to really be interested in my life.

"I don't work, I go to Beverly Hills University." Wait why am I giving him this kind of information? I just met him, if I knew better he could be a killer or a kidnapper.

"Ohh that's nice, I do computer technology stuff like that." My eyes widen, he must be a really smart man.

"That's amazing, I wish I was that smart." I saw him grin, and I started to look at him confused. That's not normal, seeing him grin like that gave me a bad feeling. I really bad feeling. I had to get away.

"Um thank you for letting me make it up to you excuse me I have to do a couple things." I lied, and I got up. He grabbed my wrist, and my eyes start to widen.

"Oh really? What do you have to do?" I start to panic, _Think Sam THINK_. I then got it.

"Well mister I have to go to the restroom, or unless you want me to bleed all over the place." His face turns pale, and I smiled slightly so small he didn't notice. He let go of my wrist, and was lost in words.

"Ya well bye." I walk away, leaving him in shock.

**Clover's POV**

I was with Alex trying to think. I've been friends with Sam for three weeks, and its weird how the cutest, nicest guy's ever ask Sam out and she says no.

"Alex there's something about Sam that we don't know about." I declared.

"Well Clover she probably had something happen to her, and its still reflecting on her." I sighed, and started thinking more. Then a idea popped up.

"Alex we can look at Sam's records." I see Alex's eyes widen, and gasp.

"Clover that's not a friend thing to do! If she wants to tell you she will, we don't need to get in her personal business!" I didn't listen, Sam's my friend. I want to help her.

"Clover please don….." Alex got interrupted by getting WOOHPED. We land on a soft couch, and Jerry looks at us.

"Tim Scam has escaped!" Mine and Alex gasp, and my eye's widen.

**That's a wrap people please review I hopes you like it!**


End file.
